Ouija
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: Maura decides to have a little fun and talk to the spirits. What happens when she finds out something unexpected? Slight continuation of S2E7. Jane/Maura. Oneshot. Some minor mistakes have been fixed.


A/N: Good news everybody! I got a satellite dish instead of cable so that means I get east coast feed here on the west coast. That means Rizzoli & Isles will be on at 7pm my time, giving me plenty of time to write a oneshot for each episode before I go to bed!

XXXXX

"Hey Jane." She greeted the woman that was getting yet another beverage from the soda machine.

"Shh!"

"What are you – "

"My mother thinks I went home. She's been bugging me nonstop since she found out she's not really a grandmother. Now that she's gotten a taste of it…" She shook her head. "I swear if I'm ever in a room alone with Teresa only one of us is walking out of it alive."

"I'll miss you."

"What? You think I can't take her? Cause trust me, I can take her!"

"It was a joke. I'm getting better, right?"

"Hilarious." She dead-panned. "So what do you want?"

"Midweek cocktails tonight. Your place?" She suggested, sensing she wanted to stay as far away from the elder Rizzoli as possible.

"Sure."

Maura nodded and then hit a few buttons, causing a bottle of water to fall from its slot and into the pickup tray. "It'll quench your thirst without all the added sugar."

"I wanted bubbles…" She whined before taking the bottle and heading back upstairs.

The other woman watched her leave and got an idea. Since she had no bodies waiting for her downstairs she decided to call it a day and head down to The Spellbox.

Hours later and she was knocking on a familiar door.

Jane opened it and looked down at what she was holding. "What is – are you serious? We are _not _doing that!" She said when she saw what the other woman held in her hands.

"C'mon, Jane! It'll be fun!"

"No!" She protested.

"Jane!" She said, starting to form her lips into a pout.

She looked away fast enough to not get sucked in. "Seriously, Maura? What else is in store for tonight? Painting our toenails and having a pillow fight?"

Said woman gave her a confused look which was unrecieved. "While that does sound amusing, I don't see the correlation."

Jane sighed. "Okay, I get that you've never been to a sleepover but you can't tell me you didn't watch those eighty's high school movies."

"I was studying through most of the eighties."

"Of course you were." She said. "But didn't you see at least one?"

Maura thought for a second. "The Breakfast Club. It was a very refreshing example of the archetypes found in many modern public high schools."

"Forget I asked…"

She ignored that and got back to the previous topic. "So? Want to give it a try?" She asked, holding up the box she brought in.

"Something tells me you're not really asking."

Taking that for a confirmation, she grabbed the taller woman's arm and dragged her a few feet into the living room before setting up the space.

Several minutes later they were seated on floor with the Ouija board in between them. Candles were scattered about as well as placed on either side of the board and behind each woman.

"Alright, cell phones off." Maura instructed, turning hers off.

Jane laughed. "Wouldn't want there to be any interference."

She didn't catch the sarcasm. Instead she smiled up at the other woman. "Exactly!" She smiled. "Before we start we should clear our minds of any thoughts so that we don't confuse the spirits with anything other than our questions."

"So they're mind-readers now?"

The M.E. shot her a look.

"Alright, alright. Mind cleared. What's next?"

"Well... what do you want to ask the spirits?" Maura asked, excitement very present in her voice.

"How can I get out of this?"

"Jane!"

Jane sighed. "I don't care. You can go first."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" She said, bouncing slightly in her seat. "Okay so first we need to call the spirits. Say it with me, Jane." She said before lowering her voice to a whisper and placing two fingertips on the wooden cursor. "Ouija are you there? Ouija are you there?" She chanted for a few moments before stopping, noticing her companion was doing nothing. "Jane…"

"What? I'll just watch."

"I need your hand too."

"The spirits can guide your hand as well as they can our hands."

She sighed. "It works better with more than one person."

"Fine." She said, deciding to humor her. She placed two of her fingers down much like Maura's were.

"Now, chant with me."

Jane rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

"Ouija are you there? Ouija are you there? Ouija are you there?" They whispered until the wooden object beneath their fingers began to move – startling the both of them. Their hands were led to the "yes" marked on the top left corner of the board.

"Where are you from?" Maura asked.

The cursor shot over to the moon, causing the M.E.'s heart to race.

"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye." She said, slightly panicky, as the piece of wood moved down to the bottom of the board to cover the "goodbye".

Jane stared over at Maura and tried her best not to laugh. "What just happened? It looked like you were ready to jump out of your skin."

"That's impossible Jane… but we just contacted a bad spirit. That's what the moon means. We need someone from the sun."

"Right…"

Maura took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself and clear her mind once again. "So, shall we try again?"

Jane shrugged. "Why not."

They chanted the required words once again until the wooden object moved to the "yes".

"Where are you from?" Maura asked again, slightly wary.

They watched as it moved barely an inch to the left, covering the sun.

The shorter girl smiled and then looked up at Jane. "Is there anyone in particular you would like to talk to?"

She shrugged. "Jesus?"

"Jane!" She admonished.

"What?"

"I'm sure he's very busy."

"How ca – how can you say that with a straight face?"

"I was hoping you could take this seriously."

"It's a kid's game, Maura. That's all it is."

"Then just humor me."

"Fine."

"Who are we speaking to?" Maura asked.

They were answered when the spirit gave them three letters: S A M.

"Hello Sam." She chimed and then glared at the woman across from her. "Jane, be polite to your guest!"

She rolled her eyes. "Hey Sam."

"Now for the questions." There was silence for a moment before Maura spoke up again. "Would you like to go first?"

"You go ahead."

She nodded and then thought about her question. Figuring she'd get the most commonly asked topic over with, she spoke. "What is the name of my soul mate?"

They waited and watched the wooden planchette move slowly across the board. It hit the R before traveling to the I and making its way to the Z before moving out and going back to that letter. The small triangle then went across the board to the O before landing on the L. To finish off the answer, the spirit guided their hands to the I.

"Why did it spell my last name?"

"Because, apparently, my soul mate is someone that shares your last name." She answered matter-of-factly.

"So that means you're going to wind up with either Frankie or Tommy…"

She shook her head. "Not necessarily."

Jane gave her a look. "I was _joking_, Maura. Jeez. Don't tell me you believe what this thing is saying."

"Well… Improbable as it may seem it technically hasn't been disproven to be real."

"So that means you believe you _are _going to marry one of my brothers."

"Or someone with the same last name as you. Though it's not a very popular last name here in the U.S. Perhaps I should consider vacationing in Italy next summer." She said, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Maura!"

"Oh, right." She shook it off. "Your turn."

"No thanks."

She shrugged and took a moment to think of another question. "What is the _first _name of my soul mate?"

Both women's heart started to beat faster as their palms began to sweat and their respiration increased when they saw the answer spelled out: J, A, N and E.

"Jane!" Maura admonished. "That's not funny."

"What? I wasn't moving it! I swear!"

Maura's brows furrowed. "Then that means…" She looked over at the board.

"You don't actually believe it do you?"

"And what if I do?" She shot back, offended. "I mean… how else can you explain it?"

"You said it yourself: That idiot-motor thing – you thought about me and made the board move."

"Ideo-motor, and I did no such thing!" She shot back. "Or at least… I don't think so." Her face became pensive as she searched her memory of the last few minutes to try and figure it out.

"Okay, there's only one way to figure this out." She put her hand back on the cursor and spoke. "Sam, would you mind waiting a few minutes so we can get someone else up here?"

It moved to cover the "no".

"Alright. I'll be right back!" She stood up and ran out the door.

Maura watched her go, curious of what she was up to and, not two minutes later, she was watching the door slam open.

"Hello again, Maura." Marisa greeted as she was pushed through the door.

Jane dragged in another woman and closed it behind them. "Sit!" She ordered.

The law student did as she was told, slightly scared of the detective – yet also slightly amused. The other woman, however, wasn't budging.

"Seriously, who are you?" She asked.

"Deb, just sit down, okay? We'll get back to our movie as soon as we do what we need to here." She said, looking at her friend.

"Fine." Deb grumbled, plopping down across from her.

"Okay, now just to settle this, I want you to ask Sam who _my _soul mate is." Jane said.

Marisa looked up at her in confusion. "Who's Sam?"

"The spirit." Maura clarified.

Marisa laughed. "Seriously? How old are you guys?"

"Just ask." Jane stated.

"Fine…" Marisa, familiar with Ouija boards from her younger years, got started – placing her fingers on the planchette. "Sam, are you there?" She asked.

It moved to the "yes".

"Alright, good. Now for your question. Who is Jane Rizzoli's soul mate?"

The cursor moved to hit ten letters corresponding the name of one Maura Isles standing just a few feet away.

"Maura Isles?" Deb asked, looking up at the M.E. "Isn't that you?" She asked, remembering her first name being mentioned.

"Y- yes."

"Whoa, that's weird… I didn't even know your last name, Maura." Marisa said, staring down at the board with a slightly terrified expression on her face. "So I didn't move it."

"You didn't?" Jane asked. "Are you sure?" She paled.

She nodded. "Is this all you needed? Cause I'm getting a little freaked out…" She stood and started for the door.

"Go ahead." She responded. "I might just join you."

The two younger women left and closed the door behind them.

"So it couldn't have been that idio- whatever thing…"

"I suppose not." She said, wracking her brain for anything in her studies related to this possibility but coming up short.

"So, uh… this whole soul mate thing… do you think there might be something to it?"

Maura's head snapped up to look at the other woman. "I… um… possibly. I mean, I can see myself with you."

She lit up. "You can?"

"Can't you?"

"Well… yeah. But I never thought it would – I mean, I didn't think you would feel the same."

Maura sighed, more of relief than anything else, and stepped closer. "I do. And the truth is… I've felt this way for awhile."

"Define 'awhile'."

"An adverb meaning 'for a short time', though in this case it doesn't – "

Jane cut her off. "That's not what I meant… How long have you felt like this?"

"I'm not exactly sure how long but I definitely realized it when you shot yourself a few months ago."

"Really?" She seemed surprised. "Why didn't you say anything sooner then?"

"I've never had a best friend, Jane, you know that. I've never even really had friends. I didn't want to risk losing you over my silly feelings."

"They're not silly." She said, walking up so that she was now standing directly in front of her. She moved a strand of hair that was currently in front of the M.E.'s right eye and smiled. "If they are then I have some pretty ridiculous ones myself."

"You do?"

"You sound surprised." She laughed. "Come on, look at you! Gorgeous should be your middle name."

"You think so?" She asked, clearly not serious. "I've always wanted one…"

"You don't have a middle name?"

She shook her head. "Do you?"

"Yeah… but I hate it."

"It can't be that bad!"

"You have met my mother, haven't you? Trust me, it _can _be that bad. And we are never to speak of it again."

"You know it's not too hard to find out."

"Have fun." She said, waving her off.

"I'm not going to do it right now!"

"So what _are _you going to do right now?" She asked, wincing mentally at the flirtatious tone she hadn't used in a long time.

"Well…"

"Well?" Jane leaned in closer and, just as she was about to make contact, she felt something very un-lip-like touch her lips.

"Wait…" Maura said, holding her finger up to the other woman's mouth.

"It's okay. You won't lose me, I promise."

"No, it's not that…" She motioned to the board. "We need to say goodbye to Sam."

"Bye Sam."

"Not like that." She pulled away and sat in her spot, motioning for Jane to do the same.

They placed their hands back on the planchette.

"Thank you for guiding us, Sam. Is there anything else you wish to say to us?"

Their hands moved with the wood over to the "no".

"Alright then. Goodbye, Sam."

"Yeah… Bye."

Without speaking, the spirit echoed their words by dragging the piece of wood down to the bottom of the board where it said "goodbye".

"Now… where were we?" Maura asked, leaning over the board to get closer to the detective.

Just before their lips connected, Jane spoke up as she got the feeling they were being watched. "Are you sure he's gone?"

"We said 'goodbye' didn't we?"

"Yeah but… I say that to my mother all the time and she never leaves."

"Do you want to go into another room?"

Jane thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah. Then I'd have to get up."

"You know, with as lazy as you are and all that sugar you consume it's a miracle you look like this."

"As much as I love you talking about my body… let's have a 'no talking allowed' zone these next five minutes."

"Five?"

"You're right… we'll need ten… or more." She smiled before leaning forward to finish what Maura was trying to do earlier.

Their lips moved together. It was a slow, yet passionate, kiss that lasted well beyond the ten minutes Jane had mentioned. That sixth of an hour was filled with loving caresses, warm gazes, and, of course, plenty of lip contact. It would have gone on all night if it wasn't for some pesky knock at the door.

Jane sighed before standing. "I'll get it." She grumbled.

"Hey, Jane." Marisa greeted. "Sorry to bother you but I thought you might want to know… Deb just told me that she knew who Maura was… that's why she said her name. She heard about her at some medical conference."

She smiled in relief. "That's great to hear! Now I don't have to worry about some ghost in my apartment!"

"Yeah, me too." Marisa said as she was previously worried about living directly below a haunted apartment.

"Well… thanks!" She said closing the door when the other woman waved goodbye and started to walk away. She turned to Maura who was frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just that… I was hoping it was true. Not only would I have something interesting to bring up at the next science conference, I would have my soul mate." She started to sniffle as her eyes watered. "But I guess that just wasn't real."

Jane just shook her head and placed a soft kiss upon the other woman's lips before wiping away the tear. "Maura, board or no board, you _are _my soul mate."


End file.
